schreiberrundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forest of Steel
Freunde, hier kommt direkt mal eine Warnung: ein fettes NSFW. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Szenen in dieser Geschichte zu explizit dargelegt sind, aber vorsichtshalber schreibe ich das hier mal. Also, haut rein und viel Spaß! Jakes Fingerspitzen streiften fast das feucht glänzende Fell des Schnabeltiers, doch kurz bevor er es berühren konnte, stieß es sich mit den Hinterläufen an einem Stein ab und glitt noch einen Augenblick durch das Wasser, bevor es grazil mit einer typischen Wellenbewegung in den Untiefen des grün-braunen Sees verschwand. Jake sah ihm noch einen Moment lang gedankenverloren nach. Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Jake, fass das nicht an! Das könnte gefährlich sein!“ Morris war der Leiter des Camps „Zarathustra“. Er war eigentlich ein netter Kerl, aber wenn es um seine Schützlinge ging, würde Jake ihn als „überfürsorglich“ bezeichnen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Morris' Stimme sagte: „Jake, komm weg von dem Wasser. Morgen gehen wir rudern.“ Jake nickte widerwillig und folgte Morris zum Haupthaus, welches spielerisch „Kommandozentrale“ genannt wurde. Auf dem Weg dorthin geschah etwas Sonderbares. Jake drehte den Kopf nur ein winziges bisschen nach rechts. Und auf einmal erblickte er sie. Sie strich sich ihr rot-blondes Haar hinters Ohr. Er erkannte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte wunderschöne, verwirrend hellgrüne Augen, eine perfekt proportionale Nase und volle, sinnliche, feucht glänzende Lippen, die einen leicht geöffneten Mund mit strahlend weißen Zähnen einrahmten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Sie lächelte Jake an, der etwas unfassbar Intelligentes hervorbrachte, wie: „Ähä?“ Sie kicherte leise, während Jake unter größtem Kraftaufwand seinen Mund schloss. Er senkte beschämt den Kopf und hoffte, dass er dadurch verstecken konnte, wie er rot wurde. Er folgte mit weiterhin gesenktem Kopf seinem Campleiter, vorbei an dem hölzernen Schild, welches durch einen Pfeil den Weg zur Kommandozentrale beschrieb. Er machte einige schnelle Schritte, um Morris einzuholen. Beim Treffen der gesamten Campinsassen langweilte sich Jake, wie üblich. Er war froh, als Morris das Treffen beendete. Jake war auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Morris rief: „Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen.“ Er holte einen blau-weißen Schuh hervor, der offensichtlich nicht neu war. Er sagte: „Diesen Schuh haben wir am Rande des Camps gefunden. Gehört der zufällig einem von euch?“ Alle sahen sich gegenseitig an, während Morris geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete. Als keine kam, zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte: „Gut.“ Er stellte den Schuh vor sich auf den Boden und sprach weiter: „Zum Abschluss habe ich noch eine Überraschung für euch. Ladies und Gentlemen, heute Mittag...“, er machte eine dramaturgische Pause, bevor er bedeutungsschwanger mit einer ausschweifenden Bewegung seiner Hände verkündete: „Heute Mittag gibt es Braten.“ Jake war fassungslos, ja, er war geradezu schockiert. Seit zwei Wochen bekam er einen undefinierbaren grau-grünen Brei vorgesetzt und jetzt gab es auf einmal Braten. Sein einziges Problem war: Jake hasste den Geschmack von Wild. Und was für einen Braten sollte es in einer Gegend fernab jeder Zivilisation geben, mal abgesehen von Wild? Enttäuscht kickte Jake einen Stein auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal. Im Speisesaal setzte er sich. Wo er seinen Brei positionierte, war ihm egal, wie üblich. Im Camp kannte er niemanden, Freunde hatte er auch keine gefunden. Wie jedes Jahr. Selbstverständlich war an Mädchen nicht zu denken, nicht einmal an die Rothaarige, die sich momentan gerade mit ihrem Tablett auf Jake zubewegte und selbiges neben seinem auf dem Tisch positionierte. WAS?! Irgendetwas an diesem Gedanken kam ihm komisch vor. Er hörte eine Stimme: „Darf ich mich setzen?“ Jake stammelte: „Ähm... k-k-klar.“ Sie erwiderte höflich: „Vielen Dank.“ Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. Jake fühlte sich auf einmal irgendwie fehl am Platz. Er sagte, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen: „Ich h-habe d-deinen Namen nicht mitgekriegt.“ Sie erwiderte: „Mein Name ist Dakota. Du heißt Jake, oder?“ Jake unternahm einen Versuch, ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen, indem er auf ihren Bauchnabel sah und seinen Blick langsam hob. Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem Bauchnabelpiercing, welches von dem gelben Shirt nicht bedeckt wurde, über das Motiv, welches einen blauen Eiswagen darstellte, hin zu ihren Brüsten, die durch das Shirt sehr schön betont wurden. Jake versuchte, seinen Blick weiter zu heben, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, also starrte er einfach weiterhin auf ihre Brüste. Er hörte ein Lächeln in ihrer Stimme, als sie fragte: „Findest du sie schön?“ Jake sah ihr verdutzt ins Gesicht. Zu seiner Überraschung schaffte er es, zu sprechen: „Wen?“ Sie erwiderte: „Meine Titten. Findest du sie schön?“ Jake schaute verdutzt, dann sagte er: „Ähm, ja. Warum?“ Sie setzte ein neckisches Lächeln auf und kam seinem Gesicht mit ihrem ganz nah. Ihre Lippen waren maximal drei Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie roch nach Vanille. Sie hauchte: „Würdest du sie gerne anfassen?“ Jake saß sabbernd da und war nicht imstande, irgendetwas zu tun. Dakota sagte: „Das werte ich jetzt einfach mal als Ja.“ Sie nahm ihr Tablett, drückte dem komplett paralysierten Jake einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ den Speisesaal. Morris hatte dieses Szenario aus der Ferne betrachtet und setzte sich nun neben Jake. Er sagte: „Sie ist hübsch.“ Jake erwiderte, ohne aufzusehen: „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“ Morris' Lippen wurden von einem Lächeln umspielt. Er sagte sarkastisch: „Ja, sicher. Komm, wir gehen rudern.“ Jake verließ mit Morris den Speisesaal. Morris und Jake blieben auf dem See in ihrem Kajak stehen. Morris sagte: „Jake, Folgendes: Wenn du ein Mädchen beeindrucken willst, musst du ihr etwas geben. Am besten ein Erlebnis, an das ihr euch beide gern erinnert.“ Jake fragte beiläufig: „Wenn ich beispielsweise nachts ihre Titten anfasse?“ Morris fragte verdutzt: „Wie bitte?“ In diesem Moment fiel ein Schuss. Morris griff sich an den rechten Arm und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Er schrie: „Jake! Ins Wasser!“ Jake ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er und Morris sprangen gleichzeitig in den See und schwammen ans Ufer. Jakes Knie zitterten und Blut lief über Morris' linke Hand, mit der er sich den Arm hielt, als sie aus dem Wasser kamen. Jake sagte hysterisch und immer lauter werdend: „Alter, was war das denn grade?!“ Morris erwiderte gepresst: „Jake, was ich jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben.“ Jake nickte. Morris sprach weiter: „Den Typen nennt man hier den 'Mayor'. Er denkt, dass der Wald ihm gehört. Eines Nachts hat er seine komplette Familie mit einem Spaten umgebracht. Und dieser verdammte Hurensohn denkt, dass er jeden verjagen muss, der diesen Wald betritt. Deswegen verlassen wir niemals das Camp. Aber irgendwie hat er mit dem Camp so etwas wie Frieden geschlossen, vermutlich weil er uns nicht alle umbringen kann. Er ist immerhin sogar unser Fleischlieferant. Er jagt Wild, bereitet es vor und liefert es an uns.“ Jake kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Er fragte, obgleich er nicht wusste, ob er es wissen wollte: „Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass es Wild ist?“ Morris erwiderte vehement: „Ja, natürlich.“ Jake war sich nicht sicher, aber er fand, Morris sah so aus, als löge er. Jake war wütend. Sehr wütend. Morris war für ihn wie ein Vater und dann kam irgend so ein Spacko und schoss ihm in den Arm. Nachdem Jake Morris auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, rannte Dakota auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Jake sog ihren atemberaubenden Duft ein. Als sie sich lösten, fragte Dakota besorgt: „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“ Jake nickte, obgleich er sich sicher war, dass er schwer unter Schock stand. Dakota drückte ihn nochmal und flüsterte ihm dabei ins Ohr: „Du könntest bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit zu uns kommen.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein neckisches Lächeln, wie sie es bereits schon einmal getan hatte. Jake erwiderte: „Ich werde da sein.“ Jake stand, als es zu dämmern begann, vor der Tür zum Haus der Mädchen und war seit geraumer Zeit nicht fähig, seinen Arm zu heben und zu klopfen. Er hatte lähmende Angst. Gerade als er sich mental darauf vorbereitet hatte, zu klopfen, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Dakota stand neben ihrer Freundin in der Tür. Ihre Freundin begutachtete Jake und sagte dann: „Du hattest Recht. Er ist echt süß.“ Jake erwiderte verblüfft: „Ähm, danke.“ Dakota fragte beiläufig: „Gehen wir in den Wald?“ Jake zögerte, dann sagte er: „Aber im Wald ist es kalt, gruselig und dunkel.“ Er senkte seinen Blick und fügte hinzu: „Erst recht in diesen kurzen, abartig heißen Hotpants.“ Er sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht und erhaschte ein Lächeln. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er für ihr Lächeln mit einem Lachkrampf abtreten würde. Ja, er würde für Dakota Kugeln abfangen. Jake dachte sich, dass nichts von dem, was er von sich gab, irgendetwas zwischen ihm und Dakota verschlimmern könnte. Er fasste sich, dann sagte er: „Also, gehen wir in den Wald. Aber du musst meine Hand halten.“ Sie lächelte wieder, ergriff Jakes Hand und ging mit ihm in die Richtung, in der der Ausgang des Camps lag. Jake stand vor dem Ausgang des Camps, während Dakota noch immer seine Hand hielt. Er sagte ängstlich: „Hast du eigentlich schon mal etwas vom 'Mayor' gehört?“ Dakota erwiderte: „Nein, du kannst es mir ja auf dem Weg erzählen.“ Jake holte tief Luft, wie um sich mental darauf vorzubereiten, jetzt gleich das Camp zu verlassen. Er tat zeitgleich mit Dakota den Schritt, der sie vom Camp in den Wald brachte. Als sie weiterliefen, fragte Jake: „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?“ Dakota drehte sich zu Jake um, zog ihn näher an sich heran, sodass sie Nase an Nase standen und legte, offensichtlich mit Absicht, eine Hand auf Jakes Hintern. Sie hauchte: „Wir gehen irgendwohin, wo wir ungestört sind.“ Jake wollte seine Zustimmung für diesen Vorschlag zum Ausdruck bringen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das am besten tun könne, doch das, was anschließend aus seinem Mund kam, war: „Ich g-g-glaube, deine Ha-Hand liegt auf m-meinem Arsch.“ Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Dakota aber kam seinem Gesicht mit ihrem ganz nah. Sie nahm die Hand von seinem Hintern und legte sie in seinen Nacken. Er tat es ihr gleich. Jake schloss die Augen. Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Jake war dieses Gefühl nicht gänzlich unbekannt. Es war dem Gefühl, welches er hatte, wenn er sich in Rage redete, sehr ähnlich. Doch durch den Geschmack auf seinen Lippen, durch die Dunkelheit um sie herum, durch die unumstößliche Realität der Situation wurde ebendieses Jake nicht gänzlich unbekannte Gefühl zu einer neuen Melange aus Adrenalin, Verlangen, Hoffnung und Liebe. Als sie sich wieder lösten, sah Jake Dakota kurz überrascht an, dann sagte er: „Oh“ und fiel rückwärts um. Er fühlte die Kälte des Waldbodens an seinem Rücken. Er hörte das Laub rascheln, als Dakota sich neben ihn setzte. Als sie sich räusperte, setzte er sich auf. Sie sagte: „Jake, es tut mir leid.“ Er schüttelte vehement und heftig den Kopf. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war nur... unerwartet.“ Dakota lächelte und fing an, quälend langsam ihr Shirt hochzukrempeln. Doch kurz bevor sie ihre Brüste entblößen konnte, hörte Jake ein metallisches Klirren und fühlte gleichzeitig einen pochenden Schmerz im Hinterkopf. Er wurde ohnmächtig, noch bevor er zu Boden ging. Als er erwachte, lag er in einem Bett. Die Bettwäsche war grün mit violetten Blumen. Er sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem urig eingerichteten Zimmer. Alles, abgesehen von der Bettwäsche, war aus Holz. Auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß ein junger Mann in einem minzgrünen Jackett, unter dem er ein schwarzes Hemd trug. Er hatte kurze Haare, ein symmetrisches Gesicht mit dunkelblauen Augen, kantigen Wangenknochen, und einem gepflegten Dreitagebart. Als er sah, dass Jake aufgewacht war, sagte er: „Es freut mich, euch zu sehen, Freund Jake.“ Jake sagte, noch etwas schockiert von der Situation: „Wo bin ich? Wer sind sie? Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?“ Der Mann erwiderte: „Ihr befindet euch momentan in meinem Refugium, Freund Jake. Ich habe viele Namen, doch der, den ich momentan gebrauche, ist Bastian Stahl. Und was diesen Wald betrifft, weiß ich alles. Ich habe euch und Dakota auf dem Waldboden gefunden.“ Jake war auf einmal hellwach. „Dakota! Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie wach? Ich muss sie sehen!“ Bastian erwiderte ruhig, aber offensichtlich amüsiert: „Wenn ihr euren Blick nach links richten würdet, würdet ihr so ziemlich eines der schönsten Wesen erblicken, die zu erblicken eure Augen würdig sind.“ Jake hörte Dakota kichern und wandte den Kopf ruckartig nach links. Ein Schmerz fuhr in seinen Rücken, doch er ignorierte ihn. Dakota sagte: „Ich danke euch, Freund Stahl.“ Bastian winkte lächelnd ab. Jake sah beide abwechselnd an, dann sagte er: „Ich will mich für das, was jetzt kommt, im Voraus entschuldigen: Seid ihr, Freund Stahl, der Mayor?“ Dakota sagte mit gespieltem Ernst: „Jake, benimm dich!“, während Bastian ein warmes, herzliches Lachen lachte. Er sagte: „Nein, nein, Freund Jake. In dieser Hinsicht besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich bin nicht der Mayor.“ Jake atmete erleichtert auf. „Es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ihr irgendein Verrückter wärt...“ Bastian unterbrach ihn: „Entschuldigt, Freund Jake, aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass es kaum jemanden gibt, der vollkommen ohne Grund versucht, Menschen zu ermorden. Er wird Gründe haben, es ist nur fraglich, ob ihr sie verstehen würdet, oder ob sie nicht auf alternative Weise sinnvoll sind, als die Gründe, mit denen ihr euch dafür rechtfertigen könntet. Daher bevorzuge ich anstelle von 'verrückt' den Terminus 'missverstanden'.“ Jake sah ihn verblüfft an, dann sagte er: „Wieso lebt ihr, Freund Stahl, ein attraktiver, eloquenter, gebildeter, sensibler Freigeist allein in diesem Wald?“ Bastian sagte: „Ich danke euch, Freund Jake. Ich lebe hier allein, da ich der Gott dieses Waldes bin.“ Jake wandte ruckartig seinen Kopf zu Bastian. Dieser saß weiterhin mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Stuhl und lächelte ein Lächeln, das Jake geradezu blendete. Jake brauchte noch einige Minuten, um zu realisieren, das Bastian seine Aussage ernst gemeint hatte. Jake stieg aus dem Bett und sagte: „Okay, war schön, eine Ehre, euch kennen zu lernen, aber ich denke, wir müssen dann jetzt... Immerhin ist da ja noch so ein Camp, in das wir... und so... Dakota, wir müssen...“ Bastian lächelte irgendwie traurig und sagte: „Ich schicke euch zurück.“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern. Jake fand sich in einem komplett anders eingerichteten Zimmer wieder. Im Prinzip war das Zimmer gar nicht eingerichtet. Jake lag in einem unfreundlichen, kaum beleuchteten Raum auf dem Boden. Er konnte zu seiner rechten einen Schuh wahrnehmen, der genau so aussah wie das Exemplar, das Morris gezeigt hatte. Als Jake sich auf den Rücken drehte, konnte er trotz des spärlichen Lichtes einen alten, zahnlosen Mann erkennen, der kaum noch Haare hatte. Jake konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht genau deuten, er sah entweder zornig oder geistesgestört aus. Er hielt ein Gewehr in den Händen, dessen Lauf direkt auf Jakes Nase zeigte. Der Mann sagte hysterisch: „Was machst du in meinem Wald? Was machst du noch lebendig in meinem Wald?“ Jake fragte, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel: „Wer sind sie?“ Der Alte fauchte: „Ich bin der Mayor, du Bangart!“ Jake öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch der Mayor kam ihm zuvor: „Klemm dir den Kommentar. Es interessiert mich nicht. Ich werde dich jetzt abknallen, wie ich deine Schlampe abknallen werde. Und morgen wird es im Camp wieder Braten geben. Ich würde sagen, dass es mir leidtut, aber es stimmt nicht.“ Der Mayor lud sein Gewehr. Was dann geschah, passierte so schnell, dass Jake von den einzelnen Elementen kaum Notiz nahm. Zuerst ging der Mayor zu Boden. Hinter ihm tauchte Morris verschwitzt in einer blau geblümten Krankenhausuniform mit einem blutdurchtränkten rechten Ärmel, einem Spaten in der Hand und einem übertrieben irren Lächeln im Gesicht auf. Er ließ den Spaten fallen, mit dem er den Mayor außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, hielt sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen seinen blutgetränkten rechten Arm und ging ebenfalls zu Boden. Jake, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war, sagte laut: „Häää?“ Morris rappelte sich hektisch wieder auf, als der Mayor zu stöhnen anfing. Dakota stand auf einmal in der Tür und half Morris auf. Jake war auf einmal wach. Er fühlte, dass seine Augen offen waren. Mehr als jemals zuvor. Wie in Trance nahm er dem Mayor das Gewehr ab und richtete es auf die Brust desselben. Dakota hauchte entsetzt: „Jake...“ Der Mayor lachte ein abstoßendes Lachen. Er stieß hervor: „Du Bangart würdest es nicht wagen, abzudrücken.“ Jake sagte mit vor Wut aufeinander gepressten Zähnen: „Schmor in der Hölle, du Penner.“ Er drückte ab. Jake und Dakota hatten Morris in ihre Mitte genommen, um ihn stützen zu können. So liefen sie zurück zum Camp. Dakota sagte, vermutlich als Versuch, das nicht überhörbare Schweigen zu brechen: „Du kranker Bastard hast gerade ein Monster erschossen.“ Jake erwiderte: „Und du geiles Stück hast dabei zugeschaut. Immerhin hat er uns aber unsere Kameraden als Wildfleisch andrehen wollen.“ Dakota nickte. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie dieses Gespräch nicht vertiefen wollte. Morris stöhnte: „Es war das Richtige.“ Dakota und Jake nickten gleichzeitig. Sie schwiegen wieder. Jake wusste jetzt endlich, welcher Gedanke ihn schon die ganze Zeit plagte. Jake war sich sicher, dass er nicht einfach den Mayor erschießen hätte können. Nein, er wusste irgendwie, dass der Mayor noch irgendwo da draußen war. Und Jake hatte ihn nur wütend gemacht. Der nächste Tag verlief ereignislos. Da Morris immer noch angeschlagen war, hatten sie niemanden, der bestimmte Aktivitäten leiten konnte, also hatten sie eigentlich nur Freizeit. Jake las hauptsächlich. Am späten Nachmittag kam Dakota in Jakes Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Jake schlug das Buch zu und wandte seinen Blick zu Dakota. Dakota sah auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß ruhten und sagte: „Jake.“ Er hob die Augenbrauen. Sie sprach weiter: „Jake, wir wissen beide, dass der Mayor noch lebt.“ Jake wusste, dass er diesen Fakt nicht leugnen konnte, also nickte er. „Jeder Tag könnte also unser letzter sein.“ Jake nickte wieder. „Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, fällt es mir schwer, über Gefühle zu reden. Ich verstecke das hinter sexuellen Anspielungen und Symbolen. Aber Jake, ich liebe dich. Und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, von dieser Welt zu gehen, ohne von dir geliebt worden zu sein. Was sagst du?“ Sie sah Jake in die Augen. Jake war nicht imstande, irgendetwas zu sagen. Oder etwas zu tun. Oder zu schlucken. Oder zu atmen. Dakota kam Jakes Gesicht mit ihrem immer näher. Erst kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, löste sich seine Anspannung. Er sah Dakota an und erblickte irgendwie eines der prächtigsten Feuerwerke, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Ihm war schwindlig. Dakota machte sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Nachdem sie die Schnalle gelockert hatte, zog sie mit einer geschickten Handbewegung den Gürtel aus der Hose. Jake fing derweil an, ihr das Shirt hochzukrempeln. Sie fuhr mit der Hand langsam in seine Unterhose und fing an, ihn zu reiben, während sie Jake ihre Brüste direkt vor seinem Gesicht präsentierte. Er umfasste eine ihrer Brüste mit einer Hand, als er mit der anderen in ihre Unterhose fuhr. Dakota stöhnte vor Lust. Sie war so erregt, dass seine Finger versehentlich in sie eindrangen. Dakota war noch einige Zeit lang mit ihren Händen an Jakes Penis beschäftigt, bevor sie ihm Hose und Unterhose gleichzeitig herunterzog. Und da war er nun. Er, Jake. Er fühlte Dakotas warmen Atem an seinem nunmehr steifen Penis. Er war an der Spitze ein wenig feucht. Jake blendete seine komplette Umwelt aus. In diesem Moment waren er und Dakota der Mittelpunkt des Universums, einer grauen, dunklen, unfreundlichen Welt, in der die beiden die einzige Stätte des Lichts zu sein schienen. Dakota küsste zärtlich seine Eichel, bevor sie seinen Penis in den Mund nahm. Alles verschwomm vor Jakes Augen, fing an zu blinken, fing an zu glitzern, fing an zu knistern. Es war weniger die sexuelle Lust, die ebendas bezweckte, sondern vielmehr die Euphorie, die mit einer Reizüberflutung sondergleichen einherging. Er stöhnte lustvoll: „Oh mein Gott...“ Dakota nahm ihn aus dem Mund und ließ ihn offenbar nachdenklich von einer Hand in die andere gleiten. Dann hielt sie ihn in der Hand und bewegte ebendiese schnell nach oben und unten, nachdem sie auf ihn gespuckt hatte. Jake stöhnte einmal mehr lustvoll, während sie ihm lächelnd ins Gesicht sah, jedoch ohne mit den Bewegungen ihrer Hand aufzuhören. Auf einmal stoppte sie ihre Bewegungen abrupt. Sie spuckte einmal mehr auf ihn, bevor sie sich ihre Hose und ihren Slip herunterzog und sich auf Jakes Penis setzte. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Einige Augenblicke verharrten sie beide regungslos in dieser Pose und genossen das fast magische Gefühl einer Vereinigung zweier Körper im Liebesspiel, bevor Dakota die Spannung löste, sich rhythmisch auf und ab bewegte und bei nahezu jeder Bewegung aufstöhnte. Nachdem sie einige Zeit lang in dieser Stellung geblieben waren, stieg Dakota von Jake ab, kniete sich auf sein Bett und bedeutete ihm, sie von hinten zu nehmen. Als Jake in sie eindrang, biss sie sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, fühlte aber augenblicklich, wie der Schmerz in pure Befriedigung überging. Sie stöhnte: „Ja... Oh ja...“ Dakota fing an, ihr Becken vor und zurück zu bewegen, ohne mit dem Stöhnen aufzuhören. Jake hörte auf, sich zu bewegen, legte mit geschlossenen Augen, wie Dakota zuvor, den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut: „Oh mein Gott...“ Nach einiger Zeit zog er seinen Penis aus Dakota und bedeutete ihr, sich umzudrehen, sodass sie auf seinem Bett auf dem Rücken lag. Jake drang wieder in sie ein und fing an, sich nach oben und unten zu bewegen. Dakotas Schreie, die im Rhythmus zu Jakes Stößen erklangen, wurden immer lauter. Nach einiger Zeit folgte ein lang anhaltender Schrei der Lust. Jake wollte seinen Penis aus Dakotas Vagina ziehen, ihr sagen, wie wunderschön sie war, was für eine abartig dumme Idee gewesen war, wie sehr es ihm leidtat, weil er dachte, er habe ihr wehgetan, doch sie schrie: „Nein! Hör nicht auf! Mach weiter! Dein Schwanz fühlt sich so gut an!“ Jake lehnte sich weit nach vorne, sodass sein kompletter Penis in sie hineinfuhr. Dakota schrie laut auf, sodass Jake wieder dachte, er habe ihr wehgetan, doch bevor er seinen Penis herauszog, verschränkte Dakota ihre Beine hinter seinem Rücken, sodass er ebendas nicht mehr konnte, also machte er weiter. Als er bemerkte, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, zog er seinen Penis aus Dakota, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und entleerte sich mit einem Stöhnen über Dakotas Brüste und ihren Bauch. Dakota lächelte, während Jake noch einige Augenblicke in seiner Pose verharrte. Als Jake die Augen öffnete, packte Dakota ihn plötzlich am Hinterkopf und führte seine Lippen zu ihren für einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dakota und Jake schliefen nebeneinander. Auf einmal erwachte Jake und registrierte, dass neben seinem Bett ein bekannter in einem neongrünen Anzug saß und Harzduft verströmte. Jake sagte schlaftrunken: „Hallo, Freund Stahl.“ Bastian sah ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hielt seinen traurigen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Er sagte bitter: „War es das wert, Freund Jake? Ihr habt den Mayor wütend gemacht. Er wird eure Freunde töten. Er wird diesen Wald auslöschen, was zwangsläufig auch für mich den Tod bedeutet.“ Als er Jake ansah, konnte dieser die unendliche Trauer, die in Bastians Augen lag, erkennen. Bastian schnippte und Jake fand sich auf einmal neben Dakota und Bastian auf der Veranda seiner Hütte stehend wieder und sah dabei zu, wie die Häuser des Camps langsam abbrannten. Bastian sagte unvermittelt: „Allein ihr tragt daran Schuld, Freund Jake. Das Feuer wird sich ausbreiten und diesen Wald töten. Mich töten. Und ihr werdet daran Schuld tragen.“ Jake sagte: „Dakota, darf ich dir meinen Freund Bastian Stahl vorstellen?“ Dakota sagte: „Ich hatte bereits die Ehre, den Gott des Waldes kennenzulernen.“ Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Bastian auf die Wange. Jake sagte: „Gut.“ Bastian sagte: „Und was soll ich jetzt ihrer Meinung nach tun, Freund Jake?“ Jake dachte kurz nach, dann sagte er, wobei er immer lauter wurde: „Freund Stahl, das kommt jetzt von Herzen: Ihr seid eine absolut jämmerliche Heulsuse. Reißt euch doch mal zusammen und versucht wenigstens, ein Gott zu sein, der diesem Titel würdig ist! Hört auf zu flennen und befasst euch mit eurem Problem!“ Jake fing an, Bastian zu imitieren: „Ich habe viele Namen, weil ich nämlich ein Gott bin. Ich bin so cool, weil ich grüne Sachen trage. Schaut mal, ich muss nur mal kurz schnippen und –Puff!- schon bin ich woanders! Und wenn es mal nicht so toll läuft, trotz dem ganzen coolen Magiescheiß, dann ziehe ich mir neongrünes Zeug an, schnippe mich durch bis zu Jake und nerve ihn mit Theorien, die ihm von ganz allein die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, anstatt eine Lösung für mein verficktes Problem zu finden! Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich bin eher sowas wie missverstanden!“ Bastian und Dakota sahen Jake verblüfft und teilweise bewegungsunfähig mit offenem Mund an. Jake schrie laut: „Also, Freund Stahl: Wenn ihr ein Gott seid, dann beweist es mir! Macht ein bisschen Wind!“ Jake brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er gerade gesagt hatte, dann schlug er sich die Hand auf die Stirn. Er sagte: „Natürlich, Wind!“ Er drehte sich zu Bastian. „Unter diesem Laub,“ er deutete auf den Boden, „ist der Boden mit Steinen gepflastert. Wenn sie uns einen Windstoß geben, kann sich das Feuer nicht ausbreiten, weil es ohne das ganze Laub keine Basis mehr gibt, auf die das Feuer übergreifen kann.“ Dakota, die das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, sah erst Bastian an, dann Jake, dann wieder Bastian, bis sie sagte: „Das könnte funktionieren. Freund Stahl, wir brauchen Wind.“ Bastian zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ kurz seine Arme kreisen. Er holte tief Luft. Seine Augen traten aus den Höhlen. Er schien sich den Kiefer auszurenken, als sein Mund sich etwa achtmal soweit öffnete, wie es ihm möglich sein sollte. Er stieß einen Urschrei aus und alles, was sich an Laub auf dem Gelände des Camps befand, wurde von einer gewaltigen Druckwelle, die Jake und Dakota zu Boden warf aus dem Camp in den Wald geschleudert, sodass der ehemals von Blättern bedeckte Steinboden sichtbar wurde. Als sich der Nebel lichtete, konnte Jake Bastian sehen, von dem nun ein Strahlen ausging. Er richtete seinen perfekt sitzenden grünen Anzug, stützte sich auf den Gehstock, den er auf einmal aus irgendeinem Grund hatte und setzte sich einen grünen Hut auf. Morris lief auf einmal auf Jake, Dakota und Bastian zu und schrie: „Bastian, schaff sie hier weg.“ Jake sagte: „Wir holen noch die anderen...“ Morris unterbrach ihn: „Jake, die anderen sind alle tot. Verbrannt.“ Auf einmal trat eine blutverschmierte Klinge aus Morris' Brust. Morris ging zu Boden. Jake schrie: „NEIN!“ In Morris' Rücken steckte ein Messer, an das ein Zettel geheftet war. Jake nahm den Zettel an sich und entfaltete ihn. Darauf stand in Großbuchstaben: „Sieh dir an, was du angerichtet hast, Jake.“ Jakes Hände zitterten. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte laut. Bastian sagte: „Wir müssen weg.“ Er schnippte. Sie standen am Waldrand. Die Sonne war dabei, aufzugehen. Jake war auf einmal viel entschlossener, als er es sich jemals zugetraut hätte. Er holte ein Sturmfeuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. Es war das schöne, das Morris ihm geschenkt hatte. Er wollte zwar nicht an Morris denken, doch er wusste dass er für den Moment nichts dagegen tun konnte. Morris, der Mann, der einzige Mann, der jemals wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen war. Eine Träne lief ihm die Wange hinab. Jake ignorierte sie. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er diesen Wald nicht zurücklassen wollte. Nicht zurücklassen konnte. Eine makabere, düstere, unheilvolle Macht ging von diesem Ort aus. Im Nachhinein kam es Jake gar nicht mehr so vor, als hätte der Mayor diese ganzen grausamen Morde verübt, nein, es erschien ihm sogar logisch, dass der Wald das Camp ausgelöscht hatte. Dass Bastian das Camp ausgelöscht hatte. Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Hey, Bangart!“ Der Mayor kam hinter einem Baum hervor, lud sein Gewehr und legte an. „Irgendwelche letzten Worte?“ Jake entzündete das Feuerzeug und sagte kühl: „Fick dich ins Knie, du Penner!“ Kurz bevor er das Feuerzeug auf den laubbedeckten Waldboden fallen lassen konnte, rief Bastian: „Jake und Henry!“ Jake brauchte einige Zeit, um zu realisieren, dass mit „Henry“ der Mayor gemeint war. Jake sagte entschlossen und wohlüberlegt: „Freund Stahl, ich werde diesen Wald hier auslöschen.“ Bastian erwiderte: „Es tut mir leid, Freund Jake, aber dann lasst ihr mir keine andere Wahl.“ Bastian ging auf Jake zu. Er hob die Hand und legte Daumen und Mittelfinger aufeinander. Jake schrie: „Wagt es nicht, zu schnippen!“ Bastian hörte nicht auf ihn. Auf einmal befanden sie sich in einer antiken Kampfarena, Bastian hatte offenbar den Gehstock gegen eine Lanze eingetauscht, während Jake eine Streitaxt bekommen hatte. Er konnte in den Zuschauerreihen Dakota, die sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund hielt und den Mayor, der mit seinem Gewehr noch immer auf Jake zielte, entdecken. Jake sagte kühl: „Ganz schlechter Plan, Freund Stahl.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er die Axt und zerbrach Bastians Lanze, bevor dieser irgendwie reagieren konnte. Jake machte einen Sprung nach vorne. Was dann geschah, passierte so schnell, dass Jake die Situation erst auf den zweiten Blick realisierte. Die Axt fuhr irgendwo in der Nähe von Bastians Schulter nieder. Ein Schuss fiel und Jake fühlte fast augenblicklich einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch. Bastians Arm fiel zu Boden. Goldenes Götterblut spritzte aus dem Stumpf, der mal sein Arm gewesen war und bedeckte den Waldboden. Bastian stieß einen langen, gutturalen Schrei aus. Er fiel rückwärts um. Seine Rippen erzeugten ein lautes Knacken, als sie brachen. Als Jake bemerkte, dass Bastians Körper langsam von Moos überwachsen wurde, begriff er, was gerade passierte. Bastian wurde zu Wald. Er wurde eins mit dem, wofür er stand. Bastians Bein brach geräuschvoll, blieb in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abstehend auf dem Waldboden liegen und wurde von Moos bewachsen, bevor es das andere Bein ihm gleichtat. Bastians Augenfarbe änderte sich von dunkelblau zu weiß. Sein Schrei erstarb zu einem Gurgeln, als sein Gesicht von Moos überwuchert wurde und aus seinem Mund ein riesiger, roter Fliegenpilz wuchs. Plötzlich war alles still. Man hörte keinen Laut mehr. Es war unnatürlich still, dafür, dass sie sich in einem Wald befanden, was dem Wald noch unheimlicher machte. Jake sah an sich herunter und erkannte das Loch in seinem Bauch, aus dem Blut quoll. Der Mayor unterbrach die Stille, indem er sein Gewehr mit einem charakteristischen Klicken lud. Jake fuhr herum, sodass er dem Mayor direkt gegenüberstand. Er sah, dass der Mayor auf ihn zielte und entzündete sein Feuerzeug. Jake warf das brennende Feuerzeug vor den Mayor auf den Waldboden, der nahezu sofort Feuer fing. Er sagte, während ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief, doch ohne den Blick vom Mayor abzuwenden: „Dakota, ich liebe dich.“ Ein Schuss fiel. Jake spürte, wie die Kugel seine Brust durchschlug. Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz auf den Waldboden, hörte die Flammen knistern und sah dabei zu, wie die Hose des Mayors Feuer fing. Er realisierte, dass am Horizont gerade die Sonne aufging und dabei ihre Strahlen ein wunderschönes Motiv abgaben. Jake wandte den Kopf nach links, sodass er ein letztes Mal den Sonnenaufgang sehen konnte. Er streckte seine Arme und Beine aus, sodass er flach auf dem Waldboden lag. Dakota schluchzte. Doch das Letzte, was Jake hörte, waren die Schreie des Mayors, der mitsamt seinem geliebten Wald verbrannte. Jake lag neben Bastian. Jake war in Dakotas Nähe. Jake hatte den Bösen bestraft. Er hatte seinen Frieden gefunden. Er legte den Kopf auf die Erde. Alles war in Ordnung. Jake starb mit einem Lächeln. -ENDE- Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:NSFW